


As The World Falls Down

by JesterMonkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, ScarletVision - Fandom
Genre: Based on a True Story, Comfort, Cute, Disaster, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romantic Gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the collapse of Avengers Tower, Wanda is left staring at the rubble in horror, like most people in New York City. Then she gets a call from her only friend and he's on his was to her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to draw insane parrallels to the story of how Paul Bettany (Vison and Jarvis' Actor) and his wife, Jennifer Connelly got together.
> 
> I'll let him tell it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBBtBUSJxFM
> 
> I thought this was a really cute idea for an Avengers and Scarlet Vision themed story. I honestly think this is a really sweet gesture itself but I get that the timing of it seems a little weird, especially to you Yanks out there.
> 
> The title of this song is based on one of the most romantic sounding songs I've ever heard. It comes from Labyrinth which stars a young Jennifer Connelly. 
> 
> I'm such a loser. :3
> 
> Enjoy- Feedback is always nice.

From a distance, Wanda could already see the mass destruction the collapse of Avengers Tower had caused. Her hands over her mouth, Wanda watched on with a crowd of civilians gathering around her. Internally, she began to wonder if it was all her fault. She had the power to fix everything, stop it from happening or at least lessen the destruction caused by the disaster.

How did this happen? And why?

Despite being in amongst a crowd of people, Wanda felt very scared and very alone for the first time in a long time.

Wanda felt a buzzing in her pocket. She gently pulled out her mobile phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Wanda, it's me. Are you alright?" A voice returned. The tone was stern and yet panicked.

"Vision?" Wanda gasped, leaning into the phone. "Are you- Are you seeing this?"

"Yes. I know." Vision said coldly. "Listen, I'm coming over. I'll be there soon. Are you alright, Wanda?"

Wanda furrowed her brow. That couldn't be right, he was crazy. He was on the other side of the ocean with the team. Vision was a sensible man, he would never be so rash.

"Vision? What are you doing?" Wanda said in a soft, vulnerable tone.

"Wanda, listen, I'll be there as soon as I can." Vision sighed. "I need to talk to you...Plus it sounds like you could use a friend right now."

Wanda tried to smile. "Maybe something more than a friend." She mused before hanging up the phone.

She folded her arms and stared off into the distance. Brushing long, brown hair from her face she listened to the screams of people around her. She could feel their pain, she could feel the heart-ache and confusion surrounding her. She took deep breaths, in a vain attempt to calm her shaken nerves.

What now? That was her home and the only place she felt safe.

Wanda sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground, her senses ran wild. She could hear nothing but screams, smell and taste nothing but dust and ash and she could feel just how weak she was at that moment.

"Where are the Avengers!?" A woman cried out.

Wanda cringed at her words. What could she do? She hoped that she didn't stand out in the crowd. Salt burned Wanda's eyes. Wanda turned away from the scene and fled to a cafe which was completely empty, the sounds of a news broadcast ringing in her ears. She leaned against the glass and slowly slid her way down to the pavement in a seated position.

Wanda rested her head in her hands, dazed and confused. She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face.

"Wanda." A smooth voice purred. Wanda looked up to the sky and saw a familiar red figure slowly descended towards her. Vision faced her, attempting to smile. "It's going to be alright."

She pursed her lips, trying not to cry as he stepped closer to her.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked softly, sitting down beside her.

She nodded in reply. Vision sighed in approval. With one hand, Vision stroked Wanda's cheek and pulled her head towards his shoulder. Wanda nuzzled him, pulling him to her, she cried.

Vision pet her head. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Thank you." Wanda sobbed. "Thank you."

Vision smiled softly, resting his head on hers. "I'm here."

Wanda rubbed her eyes, grey eye make-up staining her skin. "You...You wanted to tell me something." She said, facing him.

Vision sighed and put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Wanda, that can wait just a while longer. For now, how about we stay here? Just like this."

Wanda smiled weakly. "Of course."


End file.
